


【MarkMin】热河-NC17一发完结

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi
Summary: 现实背景，部分二设，无副西皮！天冷了， 给大家送点糖，保甜！><





	【MarkMin】热河-NC17一发完结

1.  
深秋，夜晚。

路边的树枝上挂满了鎏彩玻璃灯，匆匆驶过的车子带起白色的雾气。

汉江边的高级酒店客房，巨大落地窗上隐隐约约映着两具交缠的身体。

李马克按着罗渽民的大腿打开到不可思议的程度不停抽送，罗渽民的汗水和泪水混着脸上湿漉漉的，被干到只能有气无力地喊着对方的名字。

“马克…李马克…”

罗渽民抬手抱住对方的脖子，“马克哥…马克哥亲亲我……哈啊…好深… …”

李马克低头含住他的嘴唇，下体狠狠地顶了几下，“宝宝… 你里面吸得好紧啊…”

罗渽民觉得自己的身体真是太淫荡了，只是听到李马克这样的话都能起反应。他后穴不自觉地缩紧，前面也精神抖擞了起来。罗渽民难耐地仰起头，嘴角不断溢出呻吟。

李马克沉静望着被操弄得全身潮红的渽民，把他翻了过来，让他跪在宽大的床上，屁股高高翘起。李马克扶着阴茎，慢慢插入被干得湿润松软的穴口，全根没入后里面的紧致温暖，让李马克爽到头皮发麻。

这么好的渽民，是属于他一个人的，也只有他能把他干成这幅迷人样子。想到接下来两个多月都不能碰到这个人，这念头促使着李马克身下的动作毫不怜惜。

Kingsize的床被剧烈的动作推得不住摇晃，李马克深深地操干，龟头不停地狠狠刺向最敏感的一点。占有欲作祟，他低头在罗渽民背上吸出一朵朵红色的花，最后不顾罗渽民微弱地反抗，咬着他圆润的肩头射了出来。

李马克把性器从那个温柔乡里抽出来，罗渽民再也受不住地腰上一软，倒在蓬松凌乱的被子里，他半张脸埋在羽绒枕头中，头发贴在额前，感受到席梦思床垫一震，迷蒙地睁开眼。

“怎么啦…”罗渽民看着下床的李马克开口问道，高潮后的声音没法自控的颤抖，沙哑又带着湿气和情欲，让他自己听着都害羞。

李马克从散落在羊毛地毯上的西装裤子里摸出一个新的安全套，“换一个，继续。”

罗渽民嗤嗤笑了，像只小猫一样爬到床边仰着脸看着他的男人，“我帮你。”

李马克捏着他的下巴和他接吻，罗渽民边应付着李马克上面舌尖的索取，边撕开安全套包装伺候着下面的需求。

“你怎么敢带着这个跑了一天行程啊？”罗渽民握住李马克粗大的阴茎给他戴上安全套。

“晚上要用啊。”李马克拨开罗渽民乱摸的手，把人按回床上，“而且带了三个，怕喂不饱你。”

罗渽民反客为主，把李马克压在身下，自己坐在他胯间，扶着挺立的性器摸索着穴口一点点吃进去。

“哥哥你一定要喂饱我，不然我就跟别人跑了。”

罗渽民整个坐了下去，柔软的内壁紧紧缠着庞大的入侵物。李马克抓着罗渽民的腰向上一顶，罗渽民就受不住地扑进他怀里。

李马克享受着罗渽民主动地热情服侍，借着这个姿势感受到自己进到了前所未有的深处，他边挺腰边亲吻罗渽民的脸，“干死你算了… 免得一直惦记。”

罗渽民不甘示弱地咬了李马克的耳垂，“那你给我记着，只许死在我身上。”

 

2.  
李马克早上八点的飞机，五点钟就起来在浴室里收拾自己。他俩昨晚折腾到两三点，现在不过睡了一个多小时，李马克拍了须后水，抖了抖吹干的头发回到屋里。

他从沙发上罗渽民提来的袋子里翻出帽衫和运动裤，“这都多久之前的衣服了，你也能翻出来。”

罗渽民又倦又困不想搭理他，翻了个身把自己裹进被子里。

一大片阴影罩下来，李马克吐气在罗渽民耳边，“嗯？”

“前年的嘛，烦不烦赶紧走。”

李马克见他困得睁不开眼不再闹他，在床边套上衣服又把昨天跑通告换下的西装塞进袋子里絮絮叨叨，“记得拿回去…”

罗渽民心里接，还得给你洗了熨了…烦人。

“我走了。”李马克坐在床边好笑地看着白色被子上方露出一点点粉色的头发，好像一卷没有感情的鱼板。

“我走了，两个月后见。”

床上那卷鱼板终于有了一丝松动，罗渽民转过来把被子拉下一点露出好看的额头和眼睛，“拜拜。”

委委屈屈的。

李马克拉下被子，吻落在罗渽民昨夜被咬得殷红的唇上，“房间续到明天了，睡吧宝宝。”

高档套房的密码门喀喀锁上，罗渽民看了一眼落地窗外未明的晨曦，把自己彻底埋进雪白的蚕丝被里。

他在快八点的时候被三条信息振醒，一条发件人是李帝努，问他宿舍楼下洗衣机要投几个币，一条是李马克航班的动态通知，一条是李马克。

罗渽民没点开看后面两条信息，直接关了机，在一片明媚的秋日阳光里，沉沉地睡了过去。

 

3.  
罗渽民在宿舍厨房煮辰乐妈妈之前送的汤圆，收到李马克发的信息，点开是早饭照片，配字“酱油炸猪排哦o0o”。

一大早就吃这个像话吗，还卖萌，罗渽民心里吐槽，顺手截屏京都天气发过去，“降温了，多贴两个暖宝宝。”

李马克那边很快回复过来，罗渽民把手机放在流理台上，边盛汤圆边扫那边的暴风信息。

从昨天去伏见稻荷神社挂了祈福的牌子（配图），到今天的行程安排（配图），再到你要的东西得过两天空一点再去买。

罗渽民数了数面前的碗，摘下围裙拿起手机，准备叫他们吃饭。李马克的消息也停在“但是没有上次咱们来的时候住的酒店安静。”不再有新的弹出来。

罗渽民知道李马克忙忙碌碌的一天又开始了，他推开卧室的门，抬头对上朴志晟打着哈欠的脸精准地用力捏住，“你去叫仁俊，我去叫Jeno，吃完饭经纪人哥该来接了。”

拍摄间隙，罗渽民翻手机看到一点多李马克发了午饭的照片，最普通的盒饭什么都没说，也就没回。

今天行程结束得早，经纪人在车里把往后几天的安排说了一下，把他们扔在小区门口，一溜烟开车去赴老婆的约。

李帝努和黄仁俊在一边叽叽喳喳煞有介事地讨论一套符文加点的可行性，罗渽民思考着经纪人刚才说的安排默不作声。

晚上一直到十二点多才收到李马克的信息，昏昏暗暗角度刁钻的一张自拍，说太晚了没吃东西回酒店洗洗就躺了，没想到室友泰一哥比他睡得还快，自己洗完出来那边已经见周公了。

罗渽民看完李马克打的一堆字，想也没想回了四个字过去。

“我想你了。”

朴志晟突然在上铺动了一下，罗渽民做贼心虚一样捂住手机屏着气听了半天，发现只是忙内的一次翻身，松了气重新把手机举到眼前。

两个未接电话，跟着李马克的留言，“我出来了，你方便打过来吧。”

罗渽民小心翼翼地下床，关门前确认了一下没吵醒忙内，顺走沙发上不知道谁的外套，上了阳台轻轻合上推拉门。

“喂…”

“出来了？在哪儿呢？”

李马克的声音隔着海和陆地传来，在夜幕下沉淀。

罗渽民没有眼泪，却吸了吸鼻子，“阳台上。”

“这才不到两周。”

“你们这破行程谁安排的，两个月太过分了，考虑过西珍妮的感受吗？”

李马克低低笑了，“反正肯定没考虑Jaeminnie的感受。”

罗渽民脸都红了岔开话题，“对了，你别每天一日三餐定点定时地发消息行不行，搞得和汇报工作似的。”

“哦，那你要我怎么发？”

“我的意思是，你忙的时候就不用发了，不忙的时候随时都可以发啊。”

“我也怕你这边有事耽误你啊。”

“反正我被你耽误的也不是这一两件了… …”

李马克那边安静了好久，声音更沉，“宝宝…”

“哎呀不和你说了，你快去睡觉吧，我也困了。晚安晚安，哥哥晚安，mua！”

通话终了，两个人望着月亮，夜空浩瀚连成一片。

 

4.  
NCT127在大阪会待整整一周半，除了连开三天巡演，其他时间会参加各种节目录制和拍摄。

比如现在和当地某女子偶像组合一起录户外节目，由几个漂亮妹子和中本悠太桑负责带着他们这些“外地人”深度感受大阪南部的市井气，体验难波的平和与喧闹。

李马克和徐英浩郑在玹分在一组，一起在著名的格力高广告下面合影，负责当导游的同行妹子善解人意地帮忙拍照，被郑在玹力邀一起拍。这部分拍摄告一段落，女孩子在一边整理刘海和头饰，郑在玹小声给李马克感叹日本女生这么冷的天还能光腿穿短裙，李马克笑了笑不置可否，刚想说什么，郑在玹被cody拉去整内置麦。李马克接过郑在玹手里冒着热气的章鱼烧，靠在道顿堀川岸边看向流光溢彩的河面，徐英浩晃了晃刚照的拍立得递给他看。

稍作休整一帮人浩浩荡荡重新出发，过了戎桥去往法善寺横丁。日本女生继续谦虚开朗地不停介绍着街边的各类小吃，从串烧到生鲜，不过他们都知道这些不是今天的最终目的。从喧闹的街道向东一拐，一条古朴的石板路出现眼前，大有物隐于世之感。

夫妇善哉，因织田作之助的同名小说而被人们熟知，已经有百年历史。特色是不单卖的红豆汤，点一份必是两碗，赭色甜汤中间浮着一只白玉似的汤丸，味道沁而不腻。

上次行程一起来大阪的时候，罗渽民就兴致勃勃地给李马克讲过这个店，他喜甜食，又觉得寓意可爱，绞尽脑汁地想拉着李马克去试一试。

当然是没成功的，两个人最后也只是在飞机上把尾野真千子主演的同名NHK剧快进看完了。

现在李马克和一团队的人坐在店里，老板端上两份四碗红豆汤，郑在玹眼明手快拉了李马克说要守着自己的半半共享一份，把徐先生扔给了害羞的樱花妹。

照着台本再随意发挥发挥，一天的分量终于录完。摄像录音们携着器材说着打扰了撤出店面，有新的客人说着同样的话进来。

李马克不停鞠躬向staff们道辛苦，看到老板又给客人端上两碗红豆汤时，鼓起勇气用不太熟的日语礼貌询问，能不能给招牌食物拍张照。

“实在抱歉，刚刚在摄影中，不方便用手机。想留下一点纪念，所以…”

“真是的，这有什么不好意思！请便请便。”

李马克依旧不停道谢，拍下了带着色泽和香气的照片。他推门出去，两位哥哥在门口等他一起去和其他人会和。李马克深深吸了口气，空气中夹带着雪的味道。

“机缘巧合录节目吃到了这个，现在录完了准备回去，大阪好像要下雪了。”

字发过去，又调出相册里的照片发送，李马克想了想向身边的工作人员确认后，又加了一句。

“是初雪。”

 

5.  
所以罗渽民电话打过来说自己在酒店大堂的时候，李马克虽然惊讶却没太大意外。他知道，自己在打那些字的时候，心里一隅就有那么一点算计。

他太了解罗渽民了。

李马克从行李里翻出自己的护照放进口袋，心里默祝泰一哥晚安，悄悄带上门去一楼领人。罗渽民穿了件黑色长外套，脸埋在粗织的围巾里。李马克拿着护照用英语在前台开房，罗渽民低着头跟在后面一言不发。

电梯上升，房门落锁，两个人都保持沉默。

房间整洁温度适宜，李马克温暖的手贴上罗渽民凉凉的脸问道，“怎么跑来了？”

“我太想你了。”罗渽民坦白。

最简单的字组合在一起直白又露骨，接下来的事情全部找到宣泄口，顺理成章。两个人互相亲吻跌跌撞撞进了浴室，李马克把罗渽民按在花洒下插到最深处，面对面慢慢顶弄。

温热的水从上方倾泻，两个人唇齿厮磨。罗渽民紧紧攀着李马克的肩，口中仿佛有一颗看不见的蜜糖，引得李马克一直深入探寻，舌头在口腔里扫荡。情致和水汽一起蒸腾，可呼吸的空气渐渐稀薄。

李马克终于放开渽民被亲的红肿的唇，罗渽民大口地呼吸着。李马克扯过浴衣把罗渽民裹起来抱回房间，头发都没吹直接压进床褥里操干。

“你…你怎么…太大了… …”罗渽民呜呜地微弱抗议，呻吟全被李马克的撞击打碎。

“我也想你啊，宝宝。”

性器浸淫在软热的甬道里，狭窄的里面乖顺地含着，蠕动着，吸吮着硕大的外来物。李马克动作没有在韩国分开前那次凶狠，却依旧把罗渽民卷入无尽的漩涡。罗渽民眼前的光线渐渐混淆，其他的感觉都逐渐消退，只有下面被不停抽插的感觉无限蔓延。

李马克的身体，埋在自己里的东西，进入的力度撞击的速度，贴合的角度，接吻的方式和床笫间的情话，都是罗渽民最熟悉和喜欢的。

窗外是大阪色彩斑驳陆离的夜，这种异乡的温情感让罗渽民感受到内心升起巨大的满足。从收到李马克最后一条信息到独自订机票赶航班，然后出现在127住宿的酒店楼下，他的心一直悬在那里，靠着年轻莽撞的爱意维持，直到这一刻肌肤相亲，他才知道他的心终于落回了李马克手里。

电话和信息根本没有意义，窗外洋洋洒洒开始飞舞雪花，罗渽民的浴袍早就散掉在身下，李马克把他抱起来两个人的心跳叠在一起。

不能拥抱你就没有意义。

 

被内射过的渽民浑身粉粉的格外惹人爱，李马克搂在怀里亲了又亲。罗渽民身上软透了手都抬不起来，又被李马克抱着去浴室洗干净，然后享受温柔地吹头发，最后窝进新换的被子里。

李马克看了看时间已经凌晨两点，他边盘算边搂住靠过来的渽民，轻声说，“我只能陪你躺到四点半，回去晚了万一被发现就不好了。”

“哦…”罗渽民裹在白扑扑的被窝里蹭着李马克的下巴问，“你今天什么行程？”

“演唱会彩排，不过台下午才能搭好，所以早上没安排。”李马克说着亲亲罗渽民头发，“我和他们说一声，就说去附近买点东西就来找你，你可以先想想咱们去哪儿。”

罗渽民噗地笑了，说得好像有的选一样，搂紧李马克的腰闭上眼睛答应着，“知道了知道了，晚安。”

 

6.  
李马克再次回到这个房间的时候天已经透亮。

罗渽民才醒，李马克坐在床边等他收拾，顺手叠着他换下来的衣服，有一搭没一搭地接着罗渽民的话。

“志晟问我，手机电量为什么用得这么快，我就说养了个手机宠物。”罗渽民边擦脸边说，李马克看他夹刘海的小夹子可爱，伸手去拨了两下。

“结果你知道吗，第二天志晟居然在手机里真下了宠物养成游戏，还要和我交流经验。”

李马克困惑了一下，“所以？你……”

“我哪儿有养什么宠物啊！我那是养你啊！”罗渽民甩了毛巾跨坐在李马克腿上捏他，“天天就发发信息打打电话，难道不是手机宠物吗。”

李马克反应了一下明白过来，笑着亲亲看起来气鼓鼓的罗渽民，“我应该还是比手机宠物稍微有用一点。”

早上道英哥和在玹哥也说要出门，李马克特意选了相反的路带着罗渽民慢悠悠地走。

大阪的初雪竟然能下得这么大，早饭的时候连中本悠太都连连赞叹拍了好几张照片。李马克在街边店铺的灯龛上比了比有近十公分，几只黑鸟落在错杂的电线上，抖落下簌簌的雪花。清晨的难波千日前一片寂静，偶尔几个通宵打电动的高中生，顶着乱糟糟的头发快步路过。渽民像小时候一样挽着他的手，靠在旁边碎碎念一些有的没的。

“下次休假，我们回加拿大吧。”

“什么？”罗渽民突然被打断，一时没反应过来。

“我说，下次休假，回加拿大吧。你和我一起。”

“啊... … 好啊。”

 

银装素裹的街道干干净净，就像他们未来的路，俱是光明。

而我爱你是热切的河流，生生不息。

 

FIN.


End file.
